


Nous Etions Formidables

by orentine (orientinme)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orientinme/pseuds/orentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hier, ils étaient formidables. Hier, ils avaient lâché la bride à la vie et elle avait galopé sans répits et sans repos. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle les propulsait à quatre contre un mur sans failles." Marauders fic. Warfic. [Participation au challenge d'Avril 2016 du Collectif NoName, où l'on s'inspire d'une chanson pour écrire] - OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous Etions Formidables

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ce tout petit OS répond au défi d'avril du Collectif NO NAME, où le but était de s'inspirer d'une chanson pour écrire. La chanson que j'ai utilisée est Formidable de Stromae, à la fois en version française originale mais surtout la reprise en arabe de La Bronze. N'hésitez pas à venir consulter la page du Collectif sur ff.net!

La guerre arrive. James et Lily lui font la course au fond du lit. Eux la font dans des rues qui ne dorment jamais. Parfois, ils courent vraiment, les passants les insultent et Sirius le leur fait regretter dans une cascade verbale qui les voit s'en aller sans demander leurs restes. Remus réprimande et Peter rit.

Ils viennent de quitter Poudlard. Ils ont dix-sept ans et le monde leur appartient. Et ils se battront contre toutes les guerres qui essaieront de voler leurs couronnes.

.oO0Oo.

Sirius regarde les feux d'artifice éclater dans le ciel avec le regard d'un homme qui croit tellement fort à la vie qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais. Remus ferme les yeux et chasse de ses pensées la guerre et tous les fous du monde.

"Je ne savais pas que les Moldus étaient capables de faire ce genre de choses." Lui dit Sirius.

Un sourire moqueur étire les lèvres de Remus. "Si tu savais…"

Peter continue de regarder le ciel sans un mot.

Ils ont vingt ans. Ils ont renoncé à la couronne. Vivre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est tout ce qui reste.

.oO0Oo.

Cet été-là, les nuits ne savent plus finir. Elles se transforment en souvenirs, en rires, en pintes, en éclats de voix, en éclats de verre mais jamais elles ne cessent. Remus n'a jamais autant bu, jamais autant ri, jamais autant crié.

Sirius danse sur les tables des pubs, Peter sous son bras. Remus les rejoints alors que la cohue du bar crie comme une foule déchaînée pour les encourager. Eclats de voix et éclats de verre. Dans les impasses, les exécutions sommaires ont déjà commencé.

Mais encore une nuit. Juste une, se dit Remus.

.oO0Oo.

La guerre arrive mais elle est insidieuse. Remus se réveille avachi sur la fourrure douce de Sirius, qui s'est transformé pour dormir plus confortablement dans l'impasse crasseuse où ils ont fini la nuit une fois jetés du pub. Peter n'est plus là. Et ce jour-là Remus se réveille en comprenant que la guerre a commencé sans l'attendre.

(Il avait tort, évidemment. La vraie guerre a commencé quand il a prêté allégeance à Dumbledore, qu'il a choisi le mage blanc au mage noir et que les membres confirmés de l'Ordre les ont regardés. Le loup-garou et le Black. Au mieux de futurs cadavres, au pire de futurs traîtres.)

(Et, là encore, il avait tort. La vraie guerre commencera quand il tuera quelqu'un pour la première fois. Sans s'être transformé. Avec sa baguette. En sorcier froid et digne. En homme lâche et effrayé.).

Remus et Sirius ne peuvent plus fermer les yeux sur le monde et l'avenir. Ils regardent James comme s'il était devenu fou (forcément, il l'est: marteau, taré, bon à interner, quelle autre explication?) leur annoncer que Lily est enceinte avec un bonheur qui dit "folie".

.oO0Oo.

Nous étions formidables. Formidables.

.oO0Oo.

Il se réveille derrière une poubelle, seul et le dos rompu. C'est une serveuse qui quitte le pub qui le réveille en jetant un sac à ordures dans la benne.

Sa tête tape contre son crâne. Ou l'inverse, il ne sait plus. Il se redresse, cherche Sirius et est soudain envahi de souvenirs.

Il a vingt-deux ans. Et hier, le monde entier lui appartenait, leur appartenait à eux quatre. Hier et puis avant-hier et puis tous ces jours où ils avaient treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept ans sous le soleil du Parc, dans les passages cachés de Poudlard. Tous ces jours où les seules brisures étaient celles du cœur d'adolescent de James, où la vie était infinie, infinie.

Hier, ils étaient formidables. Hier, ils avaient lâché la bride à la vie et elle avait galopé sans répits et sans repos. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle les propulsait à quatre contre un mur sans failles.

Hier, Sirius riait dans un aboiement qui effrayait les chats. Hier, ils étaient saouls d'autre chose que d'alcool pas cher.

Et aujourd'hui, il voit les regards en coin que lui jette Sirius, depuis qu'ils sont sûrs qu'il y a un espion parmi eux. Aujourd'hui, James et Lily sont terrés quelque part avec leur bébé, un Harry qu'il a pu serrer dans ses bras deux fois avant de devoir l'abandonner sans savoir s'il pourrait jamais le revoir. Peter n'est plus là ou à peine. Il ne lui en veut pas. Ils ont tous vu Alice et Frank.

A cette dernière pensée, il se penche et vomi derrière la benne.

.oO0Oo.

Vous m'auriez vu hier…

.oO0Oo.

Sirius a trahi. Sirius a tué. Sirius est parti.

.oO0Oo.

Il regarde son père avec le regard d'un fou. Un fou qui a tout perdu en une nuit, en un jour, en un battement de cils. Il n'a plus rien. Remus Lupin. Un nom à peine, pour une ombre qui ne pensait pas que des souvenirs tailladaient plus fort que des Doloris. Des souvenirs. Tout ce qui reste quand tout s'en va.

(Leurs rires dans l'air frais des hivers finissants. Leurs rires les matins d'après la pleine lune. Leurs rires.)

"Sirius n'aurait jamais..." Il veut crier mais n'en a pas encore la force. Son père le serre contre lui malgré ses coups. "Jamais. Jamais! JAMAIS!"

.oO0Oo.

Pendant treize ans, il choisit de croire le monde entier plutôt que celui qui avait été l'ami d'une vie. A Godric's Hollow, il ne sait pas quoi dire à la tombe ensevelie sous la neige. Alors il pleure et leur demande pardon. Et il s'en veut et s'en va, toujours absent, toujours en fuite.

Pendant treize ans, il attend chaque mois sa transformation avec l'énergie du désespoir. Après tout, les nuits où il est loup sont les seules où il ne rêve pas.


End file.
